narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōzuki Sarutobi
'Kōzuki Sarutobi ' (猿飛上月, Sarutobi Kōzuki) Background Appearance Kōzuki is a tall man with purely black and wavy hair which is often tied into a ponytail, his eyes are an amber like color. He is always seen wearing a kimono with green and black stripes and a white cloth draped over his shoulders and zōri. Personality Duing his childhood Kōzuki had a pretty hyperactive personality. Kōzuki seems to be quite fearless, shown by his attacks on bigger opponents with no hesitation and by his confident attitude when fighting. He cares deeply for those he considers friends but shows no remorse those he considers enemies. After becoming a jōnin, Kōzuki is a calm individual and likes to plan ahead. He is also incredibly intelligent as he can make a 100% correct analysis of a person quickly. This is likely his default personality even when training, as even team mate has only seen him while he was calm, and was surprised that he was fighting with anger after seeing his friend nearly killed. Abilities Stamina and Life-Force Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Nintaijutsu Kōzuki's skills in the art of hand to hand combat are quite impressive to where he can fight rather high class enemies with the use of his hands for a while before thing of picking up a weapon. Kōzuki has devoted a decent amount of time studying taijutsu, and he continues to learn new techniques from the people he meet. The skills that he have acquired do not classify him as an expert yet, but his strength allow him to easily overpower weak opponents with minimal effort. His penchant for lateral thinking comes into play quite often while he is fighting in hand-to-hand combat, taking the form of strange changes of movement and a relatively high use of pressure-points. In particular, Kōzuki enjoys taking strikes at the pressure points on the legs and arms, creating 'Charlie-horses' and 'dead-arms' whenever possible to both injure and infuriate his opponents. This allows him to use other, more serious tactics in order to finish them off. Kenjutsu His style by itself with the sword, however, is unique much like to the rest of his interesting skills. Unlike most who focus on a style of using their sword in a balance of offense and defense or solely for unrestricted offensive capabilities. Kōzuki changes this concept by developing his blade skills to be predominantly defensive. During combat, he uses a style where he strategically analyzes his opponent's style and lets them push him back as much as they pleased before he would strike back with a well timed counter attack with his sword to catch them off guard and then use a pulse attack to ensure further damage. He has defeated many opponents in this fashion, at some times not even allowing to them to land a strike on him. The special counter may come after one strike, it could be after ten, it's generally gauged on by how powerful him opponent is. This style also comes into play quite vibrantly when he is facing a multiple amount of enemies at one time. Swordless Style The swordless style is a variation of standared kenjutsu, which is often used by ninja or Samurai who do not have access to a sword. To use, as user gather chakra into their hand(s) or finger(s). With this he is able to create a near invisible blade that has the ability to cut just like an normal sword. Kōzuki has also implied that he can use his legs in the same manner. Sword Summoning Sword Summoning is a unique style of fighting created by Kōzuki, it combines Kenjutsu with the Summoning Technique. This style allows him to summon, Foxes, Snakes and Ravens with a swing of his sword. He usually summons one of multiple summons either during, or after strike with his sword. Unlike most summons, the ones he summons with this only stay summons for a limited about of time before returning. Trivia Category:OmniKaiser